Navidad con los abuelos
by Alekia33
Summary: A los abuelos Cullen les gusta llevar a sus nietos a comprar sus regalos de Navidad antes de Noche buena... Todos Humanos


**Navidad **

Caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, un día antes de navidad así que el lugar se encontraba a reventar, sin embargo eso no importaba para Carlisle y Esme, acostumbraban comprar los obsequios de navidad aquel día desde ya hacía 9 años.

Nessie por favor cariño toma de la mano a Elizabeth- decía Esme con ternura

Pero nana, Lizzie solo quiere estar corriendo- se quejó Nessie

Sin peros Nessie, hazle caso a tu abuela- dijo Carlisle con cariño dedicándole una sonrisa a su nieta

Vamos Anthony, Henry no se queden atrás- volvió a decir Esme esperando que los niños pasaran delante de ellos

Claire, Nessie, empecemos con ustedes- decía Carlisle a sus nietas

Yo quiero algunos discos de música abuelo- decía Claire emocionada- One Direction, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry- enumeraba emocionada la rubia

Yo quiero libros- decía Nessie más seria- la saga de los Juegos del Hambre o los libros que se vean interesantes

Pues vamos pequeñas en el mismo lugar podremos encontrar ambas cosas- dijo Esme provocando que las dos niñas se emocionaran dando un pequeño gritito y echándose a correr hacia la tienda más grande del centro comercial dedicada a vender ese tipo de cosas.

Noooo – gritaba Elizabeth moviendo su manita- déjame Anthony

Anthony deja a tu hermanita en paz- le decía Carlisle quien llevaba de la mano a la pequeña

Si Anthony deja a tu hermanita en paz- dijo una pequeña voz del lado de Esme quien también iba de su mano

Bien niños no peleen, entraremos con Nessie y Claire y se comportaran bien, luego iremos a ver sus regalos- explico pacientemente Carlisle

Entraron todos a la tienda, Anthony y Henry se quedaron en unos audífonos escuchando música cada uno riendo e intercambiándolos, Carlisle y Esme acompañaron cada uno a las niñas hasta donde estaban las cosas que querían y luego se dirigieron a pagarlas.

No Emmet no te puedes bajar- decía Esme a su nieto que tenía en brazos quien pataleaba para bajar- no pequeño, eres idéntico a tu padre a tu edad, aunque llores aquí te quedaras.

Claire y Nessie corrieron hasta su abuela mostrándole cada una la bolsa que llevaba en las manos, detrás venia Carlisle y los niños.

Es nuestro turno verdad- decía emocionado Henry

Si, iremos por sus juegos de video que tanto han querido y dado lata- sonrió Esme

Sii- gritaron ambos niños

Abuelita tengo hambre- decía la niña que estaba de su mano

Te parece si después de comprar con Henry y Anthony vamos a comer Caroline? – Esme pregunto a la pequeña

Sii- dijo dando brinquitos de la mano de su abuela

Yo quiero este, y este, pero también este, no mejor aquel otro, o ese estará mejor- decía Henry observando el anaquel lleno de juegos

Yo quiero ese de ahí, pero también este me gusta, que complicado- decía Anthony un poco más realista que su primo

Recuerden que no pueden comprar todos elijan dos cada uno y me avisan niños- dijo Carlisle a sus nietos para después hablar sin sentido con la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

Al terminar de comprar se dirigieron a un restaurante dentro del centro comercial para pedir al fin la comida

Bien niños pidan su comida- dijo el abuelo mientras todos empezaron a decir lo que querían casi al mismo tiempo

La comida llego y todos estaban comiendo, Esme y Carlisle veían con adoración a sus nietos, definitivamente ellos junto con sus hijos eran su razón de vivir, ambos ayudaban a comer a los más pequeños aunque habían resultado ser bastante tercos como sus padres y se empeñaban en hacerlo solos

Abuelo ya podremos escoger nosotras nuestros regalos- preguntaba Lizzie mientras mordía algunas papas

Si, regalos regalos- decía Caroline también

Claro apenas terminemos de comer- les contesto Carlisle a las niñas

No, no Gracie no hagas eso pequeña- regaño Esme a la más chica quien metía sus dedos al refresco

No?- pregunto la niña

No pequeña no lo hagas- le dijo secando sus manitas y dándole una sonrisa

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron a la juguetería que estaba abarrotada de gente, por lo que les preocupo un poco llevaban muchos niños, en las demás tiendas si había gente pero no tanto como en la juguetería

Bien niños, no corran y quédense junto a nosotros, ustedes nos dicen que van a querer ¿les parece?- termino de decir Carlisle los niños asintieron y entraron a la juguetería

Lizzie y Caroline querían ver Barbies, sin embargo primero se dirigieron a los juguetes de niño para que el pequeño Emmet eligiera, luego la pequeña Grace eligió un perro que bailaba y cantaba muy bonito, y por ultimo llegaron a la montaña de Barbies donde incluso Nessie y Claire quedaron fascinadas.

Quiero esa- dijo Lizzie señalando una Barbie con un enorme vestido de gala

Y yo esa- dijo Caroline extasiada con una Barbie de edición especial vestida de bailarina de Ballet

Sabes tu madre también tuvo una así cuando tuvo tu edad- le dijo Esme a su nieta recordando a la pequeña Alice que exactamente pidió el mismo regalo una navidad hace ya muchos años

Salieron del gran lugar y llevaron a los niños a una cafetería donde preparaban unas malteadas deliciosas que les encantaban a los niños.

Carlisle que gusto verte – exclamo una voz detrás de el

Benjamín que milagro, no esperaba verte aquí – dijo sonriente abrazando a su amigo

Ya ves, Tía quería conocer estos rumbos y la he traído y ¿tu como estas? Hace ya tantos años, como están tus pequeño Emmet, Edward y la pequeña Alice- decía emocionado él nunca había podido tener hijos

Pues ya no son tan pequeños, ahora todos son casados y aquellos pequeños- dijo señalando la mesa donde estaba Esme con los niños- son mis nietos

Valla pues eres un joven abuelo – dijo alagando Benjamín

Ven te los presento, aparte Esme se alegrara de verte por cierto y ¿Tia?- pregunto

Me encantaría conocerlos, Tía se quedó en el hotel mientras yo venía por unas mateadas- sonreía Benjamín mientras caminaban

Benjamín que sorpresa- exclamo emocionada Esme

Lo mismo digo, tu siempre tan bella- decía cortésmente

Que amable gracias –dijo Esme

Niños el es un viejo amigo mío se llama Benjamín saluden- les dijo Carlisle

Hola pequeños- decía Benjamín fascina do

Mira la castaña de allá es Renesme Carlie es hija de Edward la mayor tiene 9 años- la niña con enorme ojos chocolate le sonrió al amigo de su abuelo- sus hermanos son Anthony que tiene 7 y la pequeña Elizabeth de 5 años- ambos niños tenían el cabello como Edward sin embargo Anthony tenía los ojos de Bella y Elizabeth era una copia de Edward en mujer con aquellos ojos verdes

Se parecen mucho a Edward- decía Benjamin observándolos

Ella es Lilian Claire- continuo Carlisle es la hija mayor de Emmet tiene 8 años- la niña era idéntica a Rosalie rubia y con ojos azules- Henry tiene 7 años y el pequeño Emmet de 3 años- dijo señalando a los niños castaños de ojos grisáceos idénticos a su padre

Y por último la pequeña Caroline de 5 años y Eleanor Grace tiene 1 año, ellas son hijas de Alice- concluyo Carlisle Caroline tenía el cabello rizado y rubio de su padre pero sus ojos azul oscuro como su madre por el contrario Grace tenía el cabello castaño y lacio como Alice pero ojos azules como el agua igual que Jasper

Tienen una hermosa familia- dijo Benjamin mientras tenía en sus brazos a Grace

Gracias- contestaron ambos al unísono

Bueno yo me paso a retirar, me deben de estar esperando, hasta luego niños- dijo para después despedirse de sus amigos y marcharse.

Al terminar se dirigieron a su casa, bajaron las compras y a los niños, algunos ya estaba durmiendo sus padres los pasarían a buscar en la noche.

Renesmee y Claire estaban sentadas en la sala frente al televisor viendo algún programa que les gustaba, Anthony y Henry corrían por la casa jugando quien sabe que, Elizabeth, Caroline y Emmet dormían en la habitación de sus abuelos y la pequeña Grace no se quería despegar de los brazos de su abuelo

FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidad

Apúrense niños llegaremos tarde- gritaba una rubia que traía un niño dormido en brazos

Tranquila Rose ya vienen- decía Emmet tranquilizándola

Tus padres nos esperan Emm, hay que llegar puntuales- decía poniéndole su abrigo a Henry

Lilian Claire apresúrate- grito Emmet dándole por su lado a su esposa

Ya voy papá- dijo bajando de la escalera

Vamos que tus abuelos nos esperan- dijo Emmet dándole su abrigo rosa y saliendo para subirse al auto de Rosalie

FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidad

Papi Santa Claus vendrá esta noche- decía Caroline en la parte trasera del auto

Si cariño Santa Claus vendrá, siempre y cuando te hayas portad bien- contesto Jasper viendo por el retrovisor a su hija mayor

Yo me porte bien ¿verdad mami?- pregunto a su madre

Claro cariño – le sonrió Alice a su hija

¿También a Gracie le traerá algo Santa Claus? – pregunto viendo a su hermanita

Si cariño, el le trae a todos los niños- le dijo Jasper

Ooh, ya veo- dijo sabiamente la pequeña Caroline

FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidad

Pero mamá quiero que Rex vaya con nosotros- decía Anthony

Ya dijimos que no, y no es no campeón- contesto Edward adelantándose a Bella

Ya escuchaste a tu padre- dijo Bella

Ay pero ¿Por qué?- rezongaba el niño

Porque no Anthony- contesto Renesmee

Tú no te metas- le dijo a su hermana mayor

Mamá Anthony me contesto- se quejó la mayor

Tú te metiste cariño, ahora pórtense bien y no más quejas, el perro no va, y súbanse ya al auto o llegaremos tarde a casa de sus abuelos- dijo Bella cerrando su casa mientras Edward tomaba de la mano a Elizabeth y la subía al auto

FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidadFelizNavidad FelizNavidad

¡Salud! Feliz Navidad- exclamaron todos chocando sus copas

Feliz Naavidaaad- gritó Caroline haciendo reír a todos

Todos se dirigieron al árbol de navidad donde estaban los regalos, era una gran árbol y se encontraba inundado con los regalos de todas las familias, cada quien repartió los que les correspondían y se abrazaban cada vez que recibían uno. Las horas pasaron y poco a poco los niños mas pequeños se quedaron dormidos, aquella noche, todos se quedaban en casa de los Cullen a dormir ya que ahí llegaba Santa Claus. Renesmee y Claire jugaban afuera frente a sus los mayores quienes estaban sentados platicando, Anthony, Henry y Caroline estaban jugando los nuevos videojuegos de los niños, Elizabeth y Emmet dormían en un sillón de la sala mientras que Grace dormía en los brazos de su Jasper.

Todos festejaban como la gran familia que eran en una noche tan importante como lo es la Navidad.


End file.
